roversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Contagion
"I am the eternal chorus, join your voice with mine and sing victory ever lasting!" Overview The Contagion is a faction within the RoVerse genre. It is heavily based off of the Flood as shown in the Halo series of games and novels. It is a collective hivemind under the control of the Gravemind or the Thousand-Faced Horror. The primary goal of this faction is to consume all living life in the known galaxy. Lore Prelude The origins of the Contagion are widely unknown due to them being lost to time. From what little can be gathered by the recollection of ancient civilizations. The Precursors were a race of creators. They were referred to by the ancient civilizations as "The Ascendants", "Creators of All", and "The Founders" Their race is solely responsible for the creation of ancient races. They cared for their creation with the utmost assistance in anything they would require. However, some ancient races grew to resent the ancient Precursors and began to wage war upon their creators. In the upcoming millennia, many Precursors were killed. The surviving bulk of the Precursors decided to use technology to convert their living bodies into dust in order to avoid their "children" rather than exterminate them. They carried with them the promise to reconstruct their bodies once the age of aggression had passed. However, over thousands of years, the dust became corrupted. This dust began to mutate and turn into an invading force once introduced to organic bodies will begin to change the hosts' biology down to cellular level. Discovery The dust while drifting in space came across a colony ship and latched itself on to its hull. When the colony ship had reached its destination it was then when the dust had begun its spread. The ancient civilization who came across the dust began to feed it to the native animals on the planet to test its properties. The animals began to demonstrate increased physical ability and increased intelligence. Almost immediately it was sent for circulation among the coloners as an enhancer. The coloners began to develop memories they never lived through and began to develop enhancements in strength and stamina. They noticed however they began to develop mutations. Foreign limbs, bloated abdomens filled with fetus size monstrosities, development of an unquenchable hunger. Hair loss and blindness which led to full organ failure. The body, however, continued to rapidly mutate into monstrosities that hell-bent on spreading the plague. The Great Consumption It did not take long for the colony to fall. All biomass on the planet was consumed of all life leaving nothing but a husk. Quickly the infested began to almost systematically throw together clumps of flesh in attempts to create a central intelligence network. They called this the 'Gravemind'. With the Gravemind now assembled using thousands of bodies the infested's attack became more strategic. It developed the ability to properly utilize weapons and properly analyze weak points. Even the ability to operate machinery, vehicles, and starships of every caliber. Through this method, they were quickly able to consume countless worlds. It is unknown what ancient civilization utilize to quell the spread of this infestation. Many studies were carried out by scientists from all corners of the galaxy to analyze the threat. Captured infested hosts and spores were analyzed for weak points and possible cures. None yielded any successful way to exterminate the infested on a massive scale. However, the infested prone to starvation. Began to die almost systematically in relevance to the last time they were fed. The many factions began to come to terms with the reality of the infested. In order to stop the infested onslaught, they must cut out its food source. The factions developed a super weapon that would be able to eradicate all known life in the known galaxy. So without hesitation, they fired the weapon eradicating all life on a galactic scale. However, one station missed the blast radius of the weapon leaving the station to drift into unknown space carrying a single spore in suspended animation. Guarded by the galaxies finest robotic androids. With the androids on standby mode, they wait for any visitor attempting to release the horror. Reemergence in RoVerse Thousands of years passed during the research stations drift in space. A Tenebruzian fleet headed by Admiral Trandra had run into the protective EMP gas cloud concealing the station where the infested spore was housed. The Admiral bypassed the defenses of the station including the Guardians. They did not realize the horror they unleashed upon the galaxy. The infested spore was taken to the fleets research and development vessel. From there the infestation spread quickly through the fleet. Admiral Trandra documented the encounter from beginning to end in her log. * Admiral Trandra’s log the current year is 2476 we’ve come across a large area in open space with a thick cloud of EMP energy. We’ve lost scout vessels thinking it was a regular gas cloud. We’ll attempt to find what is at its core. * Day 532, Admiral Trandra’s log the current year is 2476 (can be changed) My precious fleet has lost many resources in finally taking down this EMP field. It took four scout ships and enough scientists to make the god damn Emperor blush. through the cloud, we found a massive station baring markings we’ve never seen before. It's possibly as old as the Valorian Empire, perhaps even older. If so this should be a great technological find for the homeworld. Will continue to update this log as we continue our expedition. * Day 539, Admiral Trandra’s log. It’s been a few days since we’ve found this massive station. It was riddled with enough traps to enrage a Ninazu Primordial. We were able to set up a beachhead. At the cost of too many bodies then I care to count, squads alpha through Delta have been lost fighting these machines. They must be guarding something. Damn it! Must these damn droids use flame? It’s demoralizing! * Day 542, Admiral Trandra’s log, I fucking hate this station. I went on a walk to inspect our current beachhead. And it’s as if we’re paying every inch with blood. If this continues we must pull out. * Day 545, Admiral Trandra’s log. Our egg-heads finally found a weak point in the system of these machines. They are easily being blasted out with ease using upgrade ammunition laced with cyanide. Who would’ve thought? Egg heads managed to find a few holo tablets with messages inscribed. It’s time we decoded them. * Day 555, Admiral Trandra’s log. These Egg-heads want to quit. Saying “the message spooked me Trand!” “Tra, it’s not a good idea!” “Trand I’ma send you my letter of resignation if we don’t leave here by the next solar rotation.” Bah! Damn cowards. An ancient civilization tells you to run because they hold an ancient evil you go grab it! Modern technology destroys any little shit that comes across it. I will hear no more of it! Half of the scientist here is for the exploration and the other half are ready to man the escape pods. I’ve given too many lives for this. And I will not stop here. I am downright, not afraid of no fucking spooks. * Day 560, Admiral Trandra’s log. Door after door after fucking blast door. A fucking BLAST DOOR! That’s there is. A fucking BLAST DOOR! Not even our best fucking Maga drill can cut through this... wait but a shot from out MAC gun should blow it right open! * Day 561, Admiral Trand’s log. We blew open the door.. what do we fucking find? Two giant fucking androids. This shit swiped two scout fighters CLEAN out of the sky. CLEAN. Nothing was left of it. I can’t even enjoy a cup of tea because every time I sit down they awaken some ancient fucking mechanical terror. Capable of cracking open a planet. * 563, you know who’s fucking log. It took six squads. SIX SQUADS. To take it down all of them were either cut down the middle or roasted. I’m getting reports that inside is some type of fleshy ball in suspended animation. The Egg heads are down there already studying I’m on my way down. This shit better be worth it. Or Sergeant Moon’s ghost will forever haunt me. And She’d make an annoying fucking ghost. * Day 566, the egg head transported that popcorn creature thing was this “all eating” thing? What a fucking joke. These egg heads better find the switch. We need a new weapon for the Tenebruzian Empire. I hear that shit stunk like hell when the fished that popcorn out of its vat. A lot of the units transporting it have been sent the infirmary. Three squads are on sick leave. Luckily I feel like the worst is over. * Day 569 the units in the infirmary have passed away they have no idea what the fuck killed them, a type if super toxin perhaps. In total this expedition has cost me well over 10 squads. Those fucking egg heads better work faster. I’m not leaving this station until we’re done finding out what that shit is, how it works and where it came from. * Day 572, the- the fucking science vessel where the scientist was housed just crashed onto the station. Only a muffled encrypted transmission was sent out requesting all military personnel report there immediately. I’m sending units to the crash site. This is beginning to be more than I bargained for. I’m going to end up being a fucking disgrace in the eyes of the Emperor. * Day 573, the two squads I’ve sent to the crash site haven’t returned save for one lowly scout. ONE fucking SCOUT. ONE. And he’s a damn mad person, he’s talking about “they didn’t die! They didn’t die! They were changed” bloody idiots, I dispatched three addition squads. If they’re lost we came here for nothing this will be a search and recover. I need that data the egg heads obtained. * Day 574, I followed the conflict very closely by way of a helmet cam. And I still can't believe my eyes. The scientist was morphed into something un Tenebruzian. Something absolutely horrible, most of the body was covered in a type of rotten skin. As if engulfed in a twisted metaphasis of dirty, and rotten meat. I still throw up when I think about it. Then to my absolute horror, the squads that were lost seem to have undergone something equally as horrible, and those popcorn creatures... Mighty Emperor... they seemed to have multiplied! They were numberless. The helm cam that was following belonged to squad leader Drack. They shot at him using a type of bone ammunition out of Tenebruzian weaponry. It began to spread some kind of boils across the affected area to the point where his legs gave out. Head Sci- or what used to be Head Scientist Srat began to drag away Drack to a type of pool made of pure flesh they threw Drack into the flesh and began to be consumed. The cam was completely consumed slowly by flesh... Now countless radio transmission of contact with an 'unknown threat' has been going out followed by screams and gunfire. I have to get out of here. Helmsmen! Signal the fleet we're getting o- explosion sound goes off What was that! * Day 575, It's been over eight hours. I can hear them filling the lower decks of the ship... Screaming, gunshots, sounds of flesh tearing and then followed by silence... repeat and repeat as we lose contact with more and more floors. We attempted to flee. But those damn ancient machines of this damned station seemed to have turned on a tractor beam all other ships have been compromised to the point where the ships themselves are beginning to be filled with ungodly contamination. Ma'am, they've made it to the bridge our last two squads protect the doors but they won't last what are your orders! I don't know.. screams of squad X-ray and Zulu fill the room along with the screams of the crew T- they are at my door... I've been locked in my quarters. I can hear them clawing at the door and that DAMNED VOICE! I hear it... It's so deep as if millions of voices speak at once. but it fills my head! Do not be afraid. I am salvation, I am peace... The chorus of infinite voices.. give in and sing victory eternal If anyone finds this stay away! I will not give them the satisfaction of killing me! gunshot sounds... millions of voices begin to laugh. With the Admiral's last dying breath she gave the infestation its name Contagion. All those within the fleet were infested, and the ships itself can still be seen from time to time with unnatural growths. The leaders of the Tenebruzian Empire decided to keep this information private in fear of spreading panic of this new unknown threat. The Taking of the Orokin The Orokin were an extremely technological race with marvels in military technology and medical technology. They were in constant combat with an unknown race of barbaric (known galactically as the Ninazu Collective) beings. The Contagion had become aware of this race of advanced beings after the infesting of Admiral Trandra. All her memories were integrated into the Graveminds memories and knowledge. The eyes of the Contagion were placed upon the Orokin Ascendency the Swarm mobilized all available ships including the newly formed Leviathan. When the Gravemind analyzed the memories of those he consumed that had interaction with the Orokin he came to a disturbing revelation. The Orokin inherited many traits of the Contagion's ancient enemy. The Empires that attempted to contain the infested in the ancient galaxy where the Contagion originated from. The Gravemind roared as the Swarm's broods entered Orokin controlled space. Upon the Contagion's arrival, he took note of an invading Ninazu fleet exiting Orokin controlled space. As they began heading for the homeworld of the Orokin many of the planets that are in the Admiral's memory banks are no longer there, only asteroid fields remained. Upon the Contagions arrival on the Orokin homeworld what the Gravemind found was a broken faction. Weakened by war. The Gravemind took this opportunity to spread violently across the population. And in a matter of days, the Contagion grew to consume the entirety of the Orokin population that survived the Ninazu conflict. The last of the remaining Orokin that were within a heavily fortified palace were driven to madness after days of continuous voices whispering to them of their eventual fate. Many began to surrender to madness and began to hold the Contagion in reverence. Even to the point of fanatical devotion. When growth began to slowly grow within the palace those that began to pray to the voices and surrender to their fate were spared the fate that befell the rest of the population within the palace. "Now my ancient enemy will forever be erased from history, sins repaid." The Contagion began to arm several bombs in key cities around the Orokin planet deleting any traces that they ever existed. The cultists were the only remaining Orokin that survived the conflict. While walking towards their new emissary ships they gazed upon their infested brothers and rejoiced at what they became. The voices continued to echo in their minds guiding them to parts beyond to spread the Contagions influence. The Gravemind sent them to different civilizations to spread his new twisted religion as the Orokin had attempted to spread the word of their gods so too will the Gravemind, and he will be held up as a god until it came time to join the infested willingly, or not. The Gravemind in glee with the new information he gathered he gained knowledge of the Ninazu collective and their combat capabilities however their technological advancement did not reach the requirement to be a credible threat. After devouring a member of the Orokin council he learned of a technological Sovereignty that surpassed many. The CyberSovereignty. The Consumption of CyberSovereignty Was a technologically advanced race of Androids that resembled ancient humanity down to the bitter detail. They mass produced themselves in waves with a strong military action. They sought to consume the galaxy and convert them into machines to live peacefully without wars or illness. This enraged the Gravemind and he set his eyes towards the Cyber Sector where the CyberSovereignty expansion fleet was housed. Utilizing the newly acquired Oroking fleet. The Gravemind utilizing the alliance that the alliance that CySov and the Orokin held infested all the ships that survived the Ninazu onslaught and slammed the infested ships into CySov's defensive capitals leaving the flagship and carriers open. The Flagship housed the leader of CySov named "Father". The ship quickly exited Cyber Sector upon realizing what had happened and began retreating into unknown space. The Gravemind realizing the leader had departed began the process of utilizing the logic plague upon all remaining androids only for them to self-destruct. The CyberSovereignty's expansion into the RoVerse was destroyed. Leaving the Contagion with an even larger Swarm as they began to fit the remaining carriers and capitals that were hijacked with biomass. Organizational Structure The Contagion has a uniquely different organizational structure. They do not abide by the classic "chain of command" as they are a hivemind parasite species. Infestation Tiers Infestation can be divided into multiple tiers. As tiers progress the severity of the infestation becomes greater. * Feral Stage: The Feral Stage (or FT) is the beginning of a Contagion infestation. At this stage, the infected are actively attempting to gather biomass from fallen enemies that are too brittle, too heavy, of notable importance or higher levels of intelligence. (I.E. Officers of a military, technicians, pilots, and political figures) At this stage, infected individuals are unable to utilize any vehicles or sophisticated technology. * '''Coordinated Stage: '''In this stage of the infestation hundreds of the bodies have been consumed and a Proto-Gravemind is created. Infestation can now begin to develop pure forms for combat and organize into more complex divisions. Infected forms can now begin to utilize complex machinery, vehicles, and sophisticated technology. * '''Interstellar Stage: '''At this stage, a Gravemind has been created. Infested forms are now able to utilize all vehicles, machinery, weaponry, and Artificial Intelligence ancient and modern alike as the Gravemind has obtained the knowledge of formal infested. Forms are able to be teleported across great leaps and control spaceships of all kinds. The Contagion as well can create larger pure forms. One of which is the 'Leviathan'. * '''Intergalactic Stage: '''At this stage, billions of corpses have been consumed and a Keymind is created. It is unknown what happens at this stage as there are no recorded instances of this occurrences. Command The chain of command, as mentioned previous is unique when referring to the Contagion. It appears when a widespread outbreak has occurred all forces are on an equal playing field and only receive orders from the Gravemind or its Cerebrates. It is to be noted if Feral Stage is active the infested will act independently as they do not hold any form of central intelligence. They proceed to attack without tactic in hopes to construct a new Gravemind. However, when a Gravemind is active the chain of command is changed. This is most noticeable when they are divided into their divisions. There are five in total, each having their own unique structure. * '''Infesters: '''The infesters sole duty to the Contagion is simple. The infestation of further individuals and the changing of their strains to turn them deadlier in combat. All forms fall under this branch. As a single bite, scratch, breathing around or spore implantation is deadly. * '''Devourers: '''This branch, in short, is the heavily armored infested. Those who in life operated mechs, or heavy machinery and held the most unfortunate fate of being infested while operating it now or fused in a twisted mockery of man and machine. * '''The Swarm: '''Arguably the backbone of the Contagion is The Swarm. separated into different broods. Broods are equal to a fleet. At the helm of each brood is a terrifying Leviathan a biological world eater made of pure biomass and muscle. It serves as a carrier for infested spores, and each is specialized to accommodate a Cerebrate. * '''Evolution Masters: '''Evolution Masters are those who specialize in creating new strains of infestation and forming new monsters out of biomass. They also specialize in biological manipulation to create weapons and terrifying new technologies operating with a biological function. * '''The Cult: '''The Cult is comprised of the few who were allowed to live during the Orokin taking who heard the whispers of the Gravemind and their dark converts. They operate out of Contagion controlled space preaching about the "future" of all living beings, how the Contagion is the evolution of all species and they are awakened and blessed with a promised afterlife by their benevolent god... The Gravemind. They are the only known entities in the Contagion who are not infested, however, the higher ranking cultists of their order hold genetic alteration thanks to the efforts of their 'god'. It is to be noticed that those who openly accept the emissaries are known to have avoided the wrath of Contagion patrols. While the Contagion is divided into these commands the infested are placed into a specific chain of command very similar to regular militaries. Cerebrates Cerebrates are extensions of the Gravemind. They are merely enhancers of the Graveminds range to reach his infested. Without Cerebrates, Infested when leaving the range of the Graveminds central intelligence they will automatically go into the Feral Stage. They play a key part in the Contagions operation. They can be found under heavy guard in certain planets that over 70% of the planet has been covered in biomass. Cerebrates are able to form the biomass to fit their needs shaping it into a type of domain. Pure Forms Pure Forms are beings made of 100% biomass. They act as superior infested and are actively seen manning the front during an invasion or coordinated strikes. It is theorized that they hold a strong connection to the Gravemind and act as an emitter to his commands. While a Pure Form is present, the infested's threat level is raised by a large percent. Morphology of the Infested No two infestations are similar. The method of infestation is what largely determines the physical alteration of the humanoid or Xeno. There are five primary ways an organic can be infested, and two a synthetic humanoid can be infested which will be outlined in this section along with a sample of their morphology. Organic Infestation Category:Factions Category:All